Eternity Twice
by AwesomeAstronaut
Summary: America encounters a morbid statue and finds his life changed, unless, a certain traveler can help him regain what was lost. FACE family centric.


"History, despite its wrenching pain, cannot be unlived, but if faced with courage, need not be lived again."

-Maya Angelou

As the world meeting called for a lunch break America walked outside towards the lone bench resting against a more isolated part of the conference building. He sat down on the smooth concrete and leaned back against the building as he contemplated the disaster that had been another world meeting. It had fallen apart earlier than usual and America hadn't even assisted in the chaos.

Contrary to his usual bright smiles and loud comments he decided to keep to himself and supply data or whatnot when needed but as soon as the dissension began he faded into the background completely. His recent work was bringing him down and he wasn't getting a whole lot of sleep so it was hard to stay focused, especially when everyone just started mindlessly arguing.

As he ate his lunch absentmindedly he looked up to discover a statue he hadn't noticed before. It was and stone angel in a long robe with it's hands over it's eyes. America supposed that it could be weeping but he liked to believe that it was just playing hide-and-seek or something of that sort.

He continued to observe the strange and somewhat morbid statue as he took in the details. The stone was completely smooth and it wasn't overly detailed but it was still beautiful by comparison to other statues he had seen. However, as he gazed upon the weeping angel, America made a fatal mistake that would change his life.

He blinked.

* * *

As the nations began to gather within the conference room once again they called the roll only to discover that America was missing. An hour later, said missing nation walked in wearing a simple charcoal button-down untucked from his jeans in place of his usual brown suit. Canada and few other could tell their was something off about the usually carefree nation. Around this time he would be spouting off some excuse for his truancy with a smile on his face but his mouth was set in a firm line as his cerulean eyes flicked from person to person.

The nations were all too shocked at America's negative disposition to say anything at this point. Soon, he went to his seat and began to look through the papers he had placed down when he had initially arrived.

"You're late America." Germany finally spoke up.

"Yes, I am." Replied the nation as he looked at the papers absentmindedly before looking up at Germany. "Is that a problem?"

"Just don't do it again."

"On the contrary," the American sat up more as he looked at everyone with an idle disinterest, "you will not be seeing me again. I'm going into isolation."

Loud arguments and other chaos erupted at this simple statement but America managed to hush all of the outraged nations when he stood. "Calm down. My country itself is not going into isolation. The United States of America will continue all trade and politics will be as usual. However, I, the anthropomorphic representation will be in complete isolation from those who have not received the express permission of my government. A government selected official will be taking my place at the meetings. Try not to blow up the world or something equally stupid."

Before anyone could stop him, Alfred left the room with long strides in hopes that no one would catch up with him. If they stopped him they would demand to know why and didn't want to have to come up with some lie to explain himself. "Alfred?" That, however, stopped the retreating nation dead in his tracks.

"Matthew." He said softly with a sad smile as he faced his twin and hugged him tightly much to the surprise of the Northern brother. "I missed you. And if you're worried, don't be. Besides, you're on the list for visitors."

"Al, what happened? You seem different. Older. It's like you just got back from a pointless war." Matthew's face spoke volumes in his level of concern for his brother as he looked at the others worn and haggard face. "I haven't seen you like this since Vietnam."

"I'm... Alright." He said after pausing for a moment.

"You're not and you've always been bad at lying. Alfred, please, just tell me what is going on." Matthew pleaded. The Canadian knew something was wrong with his brother and finally took a moment to look at him completely. For one, he was wearing different clothes than his usual tastes. Instead of a graphic t-shirt he had a button down and his blue jeans were black instead.

"Matthew, not right now. Come by my place in Montana later and I'll explain to the best of my ability." He promised. "I don't want any of the others to confront me about my decision. Not right now."

"Alright. Expect to see me soon then."

"I'll look forward to it." Alfred stated with a small yet sad smile adorning his somewhat aged features. He still trusted Matthew but he would rather explain in a place where he is comfortable over their current location.

His "house" in Montana was more akin to a cabin but it was small, cozy, and familiar which were things America could use an abundance of at the moment. As he waited for his brother and, considering the circumstances, Arthur and Francis as well, he made some hot chocolate and allowed the environment to lull him into a sense of security. One he had been without for a while now.

As expected, Matthew arrived with Arthur standing next to him, scowling of course, and Francis smiling. "Hey, you guys can come in."

Alfred stood to the side as his guests came in and shut the door after them before wandering back to his chair as he sipped at his drink silently. "Alfred, can we please talk?" Matthew asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I see you brought reinforcements."

"You did put us on the list." Arthur commented, his voice taking on a significantly gentler than usual. It was always surprising how he could be so scathing and so soft at the right moments.

"Yes. I did." America agreed as his thoughts turned to a tempest.

"What are you thinking about mon cher?" Francis asked, just as concerned as the rest of them.

"I... I'm not exactly sure how to explain it..." Alfred replied honestly, vulnerably. He may be a superpower but now he was just lost. Most people wished for the chance to go back in time and change their mistakes but they never understood the feeling. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't change his history. For better or for worse he had let the past run along smoothly. Even if it hurt to see all of his failures once again.

"Alfred, please tell us. We just want to help." Matthew pleaded once again and Alfred found that, despite the extraneous languages he knew, he had no words. What was there to say? "Please don't cry."

He was crying now, he realized. The hot tears streaking down his face and covering the inside of his glasses. It was all he could do to suppress a sob as centuries worth of sadness final escaped and became visible. "Sorry..." He choked out as his form shook under the weight of his sorrow.

When was the last time he had cried like this? It definitely hadn't been in front of anyone. As the tears spilled down his face, he felt strong arms pulling him into an embrace and looked up to see jade eyes looking back at him and a gentle smile. "You do not have to apologize for being distraught, poppet. Just tell us what put you in this state and we'll do our best to help."

"Oui, we are here for you mon petit lapin." Francis added as he rested a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"All of us." Matthew added as he looked at his younger twin. "You don't have to do this alone."

Alfred merely nodded as he rubbed his tear-stained eyes and tried to calm his breathing unsuccessfully. It was hard when it felt so wonderfully freeing to let out the bundled up emotions that he usually ignored. He hadn't even realized how much he had missed the company of the people like family to him. More than family really.

"Just relax and tell us when you are ready." Arthur said as he carded his fingers through Alfred's hair. It was nostalgic to see the young superpower so vulnerable and open.

"What if it's ridiculous?" Alfred asked as he regained control of his emotions. What was he supposed to tell them? That stone angels had sent him back in time to the worst experience of his life?

"Just tell us so we can decide for ourselves." Matthew responded. "You don't have to be afraid."

"Okay... Well, I was sitting outside the meeting building during lunch and I saw this statue of an angel that was covering its eyes." He explained as he covered his eyes to demonstrate. "But when I blinked the statue wasn't there anymore... And I wasn't at the meeting building..."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked as he looked at his brother's troubled expression.

"I was at Gettysburg..." He said softly. "Gettysburg, 1863..."

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked, his frown showed anger. Towards what, it was hard to say.

"Very... I had to watch helplessly as I was being torn apart..." Alfred answered, focused on the fabric pattern of the couch.

"Merde..." Francis mumbled. Very few, other than the ones gathered there, knew how hard the American Civil War was for Alfred. Civil wars in general were unfortunate experiences but the American one had been particularly bloody and ended with the death of the president.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that again Meri." Matthew was concerned for his younger brother. It had been bad enough the first time but he could only imagine how it felt.

Meanwhile, Arthur continued to glare at nothing in particular but there was an understanding within his eyes. "You said you blinked after seeing the statue and then were in Gettysburg, correct?" He asked seriously as his mind whirled around the various possibilities.

Alfred nodded, "That's what happened... I've been seeing those statues a lot recently... It's probably just me though."

"Weeping angels... They definitely know how to make a person miserable..." The Briton commented bitterly.

"What are you talking about Arthur?" Now that hurt. Alfred had always called him by ridiculous nicknames that he had grown to like but now the young nation was addressing by his actual name.

"The angels. I've encountered them before. They've only ever gone after humans though..." Arthur thought aloud. "And you mentioned that they've been following you, correct?"

"They're statues... They can't be following me."

"Only when you see them..."

"Mattieu," Francis spoke up, "why don't you and I make some dinner?"

"Of course." Matthew agreed. Some things were better to be spoken about in private.

As the two left Arthur continued his explanations, "The statues aren't what they seem. They have been around long before our world from what I know. Their touch sends the individual back in time and they live off the energy that would have been their life. I believe they are following you because you are, in retrospect, immortal which would give them the opportunity to continue living off your life energy. It's just speculation of course."

"So, these _things_ made me relive the worse moment of my life and are continuing to suck energy out of me?"

"Unfortunately, that seems to be the circumstances." Arthur stated reluctantly as he stroked through the young nations hair. It seemed as if Alfred might cry again st this rate. And who could blame him?

"How do you know all of this?"

"An old acquaintance of mine." Arthur explained. "A man who might be able to help."


End file.
